


The Next Day

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Candy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for the weekly in the gomens discord i'm in - a Halloween inspired weekly. Obviously, Aziraphale likes too much candy
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Next Day

Aziraphale has never understood the human tradition of All Hallows’ Eve, or as commonly known, Halloween.  _ Why would children willingly dress up as vicious supernatural creatures only to collect candy that they could buy any day of the year? And then they go to strangers houses to ask for candy, something they’re told not to do any other day of the year! It’s mind- blowing.   
_

There is one thing that Aziraphale loves about Halloween though, the next day. November 1st. It is the most wonderful day of the day. Aziraphale goes to the local Asda, Tesco, Sainsburys, Morrisons, and any other store that he can find. It doesn’t take him long to find the candy in the reduced section, that only yesterday cost two, three or even four times as much. And Aziraphale is getting it for pennies.   


Crowley hates it, he hates the aftermath. Aziraphale eats most of the candy in one night, and much like a child, ends up spending the night vomiting because of too much sugar. Crowley spends the entire time looking after the angel, stroking his fingers over the angel’s back, through his hair and wherever he can reach, to help the angel feel a little better for a little longer.   


Tonight is no different. Aziraphale has been eating candy all day, on the sofa while Crowley has been passing the time doing whatever he wants to. By around 5pm, Aziraphale is surrounded by candy wrappers. He’s groaning slightly, while rubbing his belly.    
“Uh oh” He mumbled, and before Crowley could ask anything, Aziraphale was running out of the room towards the bathroom. Crowley rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers to clear away the trash, while grabbing a glass of water and making his way towards the bathroom. Sure enough, Aziraphale is vomiting. Crowley groans as he drops to his knees, putting the glass beside Aziraphale.    
“It’s the same every year, angel. You never learn” Crowley chided, while stroking his hand up Aziraphale’s back. There was a glare sent to Crowley, though there was no malice behind it. Crowley smiled, pressing his lips against Aziraphale’s head, attempting to calm the angel.    


A while passed until eventually the angel was able to flush the toilet. He leant against the bathroom wall, drinking the water.    
“You never learn, angel” Crowley smiled, letting Aziraphale lean against him.    
“I know” Aziraphale sighed.    
“I’ll look after you though” Crowley smiled, pressing his lips against Aziraphale’s head.    
“I know, you always look after me, Crowley” Aziraphale smiled.    
“I love you” Crowley murmured, while using a minor miracle to calm the angel’s stomach as best possible. There’s not much more he can do. 

“I love you too” Aziraphale responded. Crowley smiled, shifting to let Aziraphale cuddle closer to him on the floor of the bathroom. 


End file.
